Who is she?
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. G1. Someone from Red Alert's past comes up, and it brings out feelings in him and Inferno. But will Inferno's jealousy cause something horrible to happen? Who is she and why does Red Alert know her so well?


Yes…this is a slash one-shot! And yes, it does include an OC…sorry, that is how I planned it! Does the OC play a big part…I guess you could say that. There will be a twist at the end that not even you or Inferno will guess…he he he…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers! I own the OC's Skyrose!

* * *

Red Alert was happy. Inferno knew that for sure. The Security Director was smiling, that was the first clue. He was also humming as he glanced over the monitors in the dark Monitor Room. The firetruck took occasional glances at the mech seated next to him and wondered what was up with the Lamborghini.

It had begun when Optimus Prime had announced that they would be transported a squad stationed on a distant world. Since then, Red Alert was smiling and happy. It puzzled Inferno.

"Red," the larger red mech began, glancing over at the smaller mech, "what's up? Why are you happy all of a sudden?" The Security Director didn't take his optics off the screens, but still replied him.

"Oh, just someone I know is in that squad."

Red Alert's voice was cheery and very un-Red Alert like. Inferno wondered what and who that meant.

"Who?" he asked. Red Alert waved his hand as a reply and continued to smile. The firetruck let out a sigh, propped his helm up with his arm, and went back to watching the screens.

* * *

Most, if not all, the Autobots stationed on the Ark was waiting in the loading deck for the squad to arrive in. They had landed on the planet's surface and waited. The squad contacted them and told them they would be there in a few kilks. Red Alert was smiling a nervous smile and shifted from one pede to the other.

_Wonder if she is actually still on the squad…wonder what has happened…hope she still remembers me…But what if she doesn't…what if she doesn't want to see me…_

Those same thoughts swirled and dance around in his processor, his paranoia glitch firing up and leeching into his thoughts.. He waited nervously for the squad to arrive.

Inferno, on the other hand, was anxious. He was anxious to see who was arriving, and why had Red Alert been excited to see, but now was worried and nervous.

_Wonder who it is…_

Then a small voice rang in his processor.

'_Maybe its Red Alert's sparkmate…_'

The firetruck's optics widened, and the horrible realization struck him. He nearly let out a gasp, and the red mech quickly glanced once more at the red and white mech.

What if Red Alert had a sparkmate and was on that squad?

It would have made sense. The fact that Red Alert had showed no hints of liking him, even when he displayed his own subtle hints.

Inferno continued to stare at Red Alert that was, in till, the Security Director had decided to glance over at him. The red mech then shifted his glance away and let out a sigh of air from his vents. He couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, and maybe there still was a chance.

Red Alert had been staring at the empty hanger until he felt someone staring at him. He glanced over and saw Inferno was in fact staring at him, but the firetruck had glanced away.

_Wonder what is up with Inferno…_

The Lamborghini quickly shifted his attention back to the hanger just as the entrance was being opened. Once it was fully down, a squad of five walked in. There were three mechs and two femmes. The leader mech stepped forward and greeted Optimus, but Red Alert wasn't concerned with him. It was the red and white femme, who was smiling at him, that he was concerned about. A small smile also began to make its way on his faceplates as well.

Inferno glanced between Red Alert and the femme, and fear began to arise.

_Could this be his sparkmate…but, wouldn't he have told me…Oh Red…_

He let out a sigh, but still remained calm. Inferno decided that he would talk to Red Alert later on, and maybe tell him what he felt about the S.D.

Once the leader of the squad and Optimus had finished talking, the red and blue mech ordered that the hull be shut. Then he and the squad leader walked away, discussing some matters.

Then Red Alert briskly walked over and began to chat with the red and white femme. She chuckled at something he said, and small anger and jealously arose in the firetruck's spark.

_Calm down Inferno…you are just over-reacting…_

He nodded to himself and agreed. Then Red Alert and the femme began to walk away, and he watched them go.

* * *

They entered the Monitor Room, and the red and white femme glanced around. Once the door had hissed shut behind, Red Alert glanced over at the femme and didn't even have a kilk before she launched herself at him and brought him to the floor. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, and she buried her head in his neck.

"Oh RED ALERT! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU!! HOW ARE YOU? I AM SO PROUD THAT YOU ARE SECURITY DIRECTOR!! YOU HAVE GROWN UP SO MUCH!!!"

The red and white Lamborghini winced as the femme had screamed near his audio, and a small, disgruntled smile appeared on his faceplates. His glitch, in a low voice in the back of his processor, screamed at him. It told him plots of traitors and of the fact the femme was touching him. He ignored it and replied the femme.

"Skyrose, it's good to see you too as well. I see you haven't changed."

Skyrose lifted her head and stared at Red Alert, then smiled a larger smiled. The smile on his faceplate managed to grow, but he still was uncomfortable.

"Skyrose, can you get off of me now?" he asked her. She chuckled and nodded. Slowly she pulled herself off of him and sat down next to him. Red Alert then sat up as well. He glanced over to her, and she just smiled back. He smiled once more. "It is wonderful that you're here. I want to know how you have been. You've grown up also." She just continued to smile and nodded. He stood up and offered a hand to her. She took in and was pulled up and onto her pedes. Then the two red and white bots walked over and sat down in the two chairs.

_A Little Later On…_

The two red and white bots were still sitting in the Monitor Room, but the door was open now. Skyrose had convinced Red Alert to leave it open, and she also promised that no one would sneak in and attack him.

After staring at the monitors for a good bit of time, Skyrose sighed and muttered, "I'm going to go get us some energon. Be back soon." She got up, and Red Alert turned his helm towards her.

His glitch screamed once more about traitors, Decpticons, spies, assassins, and murders. All of which he just ignored.

She stepped closer and placed a small peck on the side of his helm, then she walked out. The red and white femme turned left, and just missed the mech who then walked into the Monitor Room.

His optics were widened and staring at the Security Director's back. Then Red Alert, who felt someone's gaze on them and their presence, turned his helm and greeted the mech.

"Inferno."

The large red firetruck continued to stare at Red Alert and nodded absently. He then stroded in and stood next to the chair that had the seated Lamborghini.

"Take a seat" Red Alert said to him, and he did. Red Alert turned back and stared at the monitors. Inferno stared at the mech next to him, ready to just break down.

_No…I missed my chance…Red is taken…I'll never get to tell him…_

_Previously_…

Inferno had been walking down the halls, heading towards the Monitor Room. It had been a couple of orns(hours) since the squad had arrived, and the _Ark_ had taken off. The firetruck was now going to do it, he was going to tell Red Alert. He had been inspired by the slight jealously for the femme. He didn't want anyone to take Red Alert's spark away from him.

He walked closer to the Monitor Room and stopped just before the opened doorway.

_Odd…Red never leaves the door open…_

The firetruck peered into the doorway and gasped. He saw the femme stand up and kiss the side of the Lamborghini's helm. Then he backed away down the hall and let the femme walk away down the hall. He watched her leave, then his pedes took own a life of their own. They walked forward and lead him into the Monitor Room.

His optics were wide, and he just stared at Red Alert. It pained his spark that he would never get the chance. Once Red Alert had addressed him, said his name, he wanted to just scream out in pain.

He sat down next to Red Alert when the Security Director had spoken to him. The firetruck's spark just kept twisting in pain.

_Red…I missed my chance…_

Inferno then sighed and stared at the monitors. It was sad, he would never get to love Red and never have that love returned.

_Little Later…_

Skyrose was walking down the hallways, heading back towards the Monitor Room. In her servos was two energon cubes. She was letting air out of her vents in a 'whistling' manner.

Once she reached the Monitor Room, she stepped in and exclaimed, "Red, I'm back!"

Red Alert turned his helm to face her, as did the mech that was in her chair. She quirked her helm to the side and continued in.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before" she said to the large red mech.

"We haven't" the mech replied in a cold monotone voice. Skyrose wanted to shrink away from the tone.

"Oh, well I'm Skyrose."

She placed the two energon cubes down on the table before them and held out her servo.

"Inferno" the mech replied, then shook the outstretched servo. Then the red and white femme flashed him a smile.

"Please to meet you Inferno. And sorry about not having a cube for you. Didn't know you were coming. Mind if I sit with you guys?"

Red Alert shook his head, then Inferno reluctantly did as well. Then Skyrose pulled up another chair and sat in between the two mechs. Inferno wanted to growl out, but didn't.

"So," the red and white femme began, looking over at the firetruck, "how long have you known Red Alert? Must be a long time since Red let you in without freaking out." She chuckled at her own statement, and Red Alert rolled his optics. Inferno glanced over to her and nodded. Then his optics shifted to the Security Director, who was staring at him.

"I guess. Me and Red are friends and all."

She nodded and replied, "Oh..okay…" Then a small, sly smirk appeared on her dental plates, and she turned her helm towards Red Alert. The firetruck had noticed this and grew a bit angry. She was toying with him, he just knew it. Then the femme turned back, and a smile was present on her face. Her optics sparkled.

_Quit smiling…quit making fun of me…_

The firetruck's spark twisted in pain. She was happy that she had the Lamborghini and was rubbing it in his face.

"Well then, I better get going. My squad leader is going to wonder where I've gone to," Skyrose then stood up and hugged Red Alert. Inferno's spark nearly stopped beating. It was unfair. Red Alert let no one touched him, yet here was a femme that was. It angered and saddened him that he would never get to. She let go and said, "Goodbye you two." Then she walked out of the Monitor Room.

Red Alert nodded and turned back to the monitors, but Inferno just kept staring at him.

_Later On…_

After sitting and watching the screens in dead silence, Inferno began to speak what was on his processor. He wanted to know who Skyrose was, and he wanted to know how close she was to Red Alert, because she was obviously very close to the Lamborghini.

"Hey Red," he began, drawing the Security Director's helm over, "who-how do you know Skyrose? Seems like you've known her a bit…" There was a pause, and a sigh soon escaped the Lamborghini's vents. Red Alert shuttered off his optics.

"She…I've…it's complicated Inferno. Can we just drop it?" the Security Director replied, then on-line his optics. He stared at the firetruck, hoping he would drop the subject. It was complicated, and he knew Inferno would never understand.

"But Red, I…" Inferno began, staring back at Red Alert.

"SKYROSE! SKYROSE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" called out a voice that traveled down the hall and into the open Monitor Room. Both mechs turned to see one of the mechs that was in the squad skidded to a halt in the doorway and look around. "Have you two seen Skyrose? I can't find her anywhere." They glanced at each, then back at the mech.

"No, we haven't. She had been here an orn(hour) ago…then she left to go meet with your squad leader. You mean, she's missing?" Red Alert replied, and the mech nodded. Quickly, Red Alert swiveled back around and began to type in codes into the computer, trying to locate the femme. Inferno watched this, and the mech had come in and stood behind them. Soon, a gasp escaped Red Alert's vocalizer. The Lamborghini turned his helm back to the mech, who had a worried expression written on his faceplates. "She's been kidnapped."

_No, no, no, no…_

Those same words repeated over in Red Alert's mind, but it was the opposite for Inferno.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes…_

* * *

She was kneeling the dark cell, trying to remember what had happened. Her servos were bound behind her back, a chain was connected to that.

-**Flashback**-

She was walking down the hallway, heading to find her squad leader. Whistles came out of her vocalizer, and she continued on, that was until something or someone snuck up on her. She had just barely just enough time to turn and block a punch from her attacker. She pared another blow from the other mech, but unfortunately, she didn't notice the other mech sneak up on her and grab her arms to the her sides.

"Let me GO!" she cried out, struggling against the mech.

A chuckle came from the mech from behind her and he whispered into her audio receptor, "Not a chance, Red Alert." She gasped, and realization struck her hard, just like the blow to her own helm.

They were after him but had mistaken her for him. Consciousness began to drift away from her. But one thought remained on her mind.

_Red Alert…_

-**End Flashback**-

The cell door opened and light flooded in. She shuttered her optics off and heard a group of mechs walk in. One of them roughly grabbed her chin and hoisted her up. It was then when she on-line her optics. She stared directly at his blood red optics.

"So, you are the infamous Red Alert. Pretty scrawny, and I didn't expect you to be a femme. Hmmp…I guess Intel. can't be always right."

Skyrose wanted to lash out at him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice cracking from her vocalizer. A chuckled came from the mech.

"What do you think? I want answers, and I have the perfect mech for the job. MindInvader, come here."

Soon, a mech appeared next to the Decepticon. An emotionless faceplate was what all Skyrose could see.

"Take good care of her mind MindInvader. I'll be back soon for soon answers."

Then Skyrose was roughly dropped to the ground, and the Decpticon leader turned and walked out. Then MindInvader took over. He stepped forward, knelt down, and placed a servo to her forward. She only had kilks to widen her optics before the mental blow came.

* * *

Red Alert was in the Monitor Room, door locked close. He had his helm buried in his hands.

"No, why her? Why Skyrose?" he muttered over and over.

The note had come, but there was no trading with Skyrose, who the Decepticons had mistaken for him.

"Skyrose…"

She had been there for him when they were young. Always by his side, even if he didn't want her to be there. She always stood up for him when he couldn't, and he was the support she needed. They were a pair, together.

An energon tear soon began to slide down his cheekplate. The Lamborghini stiffened when they he heard the knocking on the Monitor Room door, but did nothing about it.

_Outside…_

Inferno had walked up to the door and began knocking. When he heard about the note and saw Red Alert basically run to the Monitor Room, he knew he had to go be there for the Lamborghini. It wouldn't be right if he just left him alone.

He continued to knock, but there was no answer. He was growing a bit impatient.

"Red, Red let me in. It's me Inferno. Please Red…" he pleaded to the Security Director through the door. Still, there was no answer. He let out a sigh of air and turned to walk away. The firetruck took one step, and then the door finally hissed opened. Quickly, Inferno turned back around and stepped into the Monitor Room. Once inside, the door hissed shut.

At first, he couldn't see the Security Director, but soon found him slumped over in the chair, helm in his servos. His spark twisted a bit. He took another step forward.

"Red," Inferno began, "are you alright?"

"No" came the meager reply, "I'm not. They haven't taken her, and it is all my fault. If it wasn't for me-"

"Red!" exclaimed Inferno, "don't say that. You couldn't have known." The firetruck took another step and was only arms-length away from the Lamborghini. "Don't beat yourself up over it. And besides…" he placed a servo on the red and white mech's shoulder plate, and Red Alert didn't move or shift away, "I promise you, I-we will find her and get her back." Even if the femme had the Security Director's spark and love, he wouldn't let anything happen to either one.

Red Alert's turned his helm to Inferno, the firetruck noticed the energon tears, and replied in a voice barely above a whisper, "Thank you Inferno."

Red Alert's glitch screamed that the other mech was lieing, that it was his fault-he didn't know if it meant he or Inferno-, but he tried with all his mental might and succeeded in shoving it away.

Then firetruck smiled and nodded, patting the shoulder a bit more. Red Alert smiled back, believing his friend. His only friend.

* * *

She was lying on the ground, faceplate up against the cold ground. The mental torture had ended a while ago, but its pain still lasted. They had gotten nothing out of her, and it was going to remain like that, even if she off-lined. She wouldn't let them hurt Red Alert or his friends.

"Must…protect…Red-shhzzz…" her vocalizer gave out at the end. Now, only static filled it. Skyrose slowly began to shifted and move, pain flaring through her body, into a ball. She was in so much pain, but it didn't matter.

All that matter was that Red Alert was okay.

_Reddy…be safe, for me…_

* * *

Inferno shifted around the corner when another explosion went off. They had found the ship, and then next stage of the plan was to get on and blow it to bits, also to rescue Skyrose.

Red Alert, of course, couldn't come, but the firetruck had promised once more again, before he had left, that he would bring her back. Regardless that his spark pained even more in doing so, he couldn't let Red Alert be in pain too.

He hurried down the halls, and saw that most, if not all, of the cells were empty. The firetruck was about to give up, but then he spotted, at the very end of the brig, a cell been occupied. He rushed over and pulled out his blaster to shot the lock. Once the lock had been destroyed, he slowly opened the door and looked around. A gasp escaped his dental plates when he saw the red and white femme on the ground.

"Skyrose…" he whispered, and the femme shifted to look at him. She flashed a small, pained smiled.

"Infer-shhzzz…" her vocalizer couldn't finish the rest. The red mech stepped in and bent down. He had some dents, and energon crusted on her armor. He slowly began to shift to pick her up.

"It's okay Skyrose, I'll get you out of her and back to Red Alert and the others."

She smiled even more and whispered, "Red-shhzzz…" Then she drifted off into stasis.

* * *

Slowly, her systems booted back up and optics glowed to life. Skyrose shifted on the medical berth, but stopped when a voice spoke.

"Skyrose, might I warn you that Ratchet will make you regret moving in your current condition."

The red and white femme turned her helm and saw Red Alert standing next to the berth.

"Red Alert," she whispered. Energon tears began to pool, and one began to roll down her cheekplates. The Security Director reached up and wiped the energon tear away for her, and she smiled. "Thanks…" He then gripped her servos with his own.

He smiled and replied, "Don't mentioned it…I'm so good you are back and alright…" She nodded. Then a new voice filled the Med Bay.

"Red?"

Red Alert looked over to the doorway and saw Inferno standing there. He flashed him a smiled and motioned with his head to come over. The red mech did. Soon, the firetruck stood next to the berth.

Skyrose looked over to him, smiled, and whispered, "Thank you Inferno, for rescuing me from the Decpticons." Inferno nodded and quickly glanced over at Red, then back to her. Red Alert hadn't caught this eye motion, but she did.

"I'm going to go now. Monitor duty. See ya Red, Skyrose."

Both red and white bots nodded, and the firetruck headed out. He would give them some room, since they had been through that dramatic experience. He was both sad and happy that he could save Skyrose.

Once Inferno had left, Skyrose looked over at Red Alert and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"He likes you, ya'know? I can tell."

Red Alert quickly looked over at her, after watching Inferno leave, and quickly his systems began to heat up. He then shook his helm.

"No he doesn't. Who would ever like a glitch?" he replied, bowing his helm slightly. He doubted it was true. He did like Inferno, but doubted with all his spark that the firetruck liked him back. Who would ever love a glitch like him?

"Red Alert," she said in a stern voice, "go to Inferno and tell him. I know you like him, and it won't do you any good just sitting around moping that he doesn't like you, when I can tell you from fact, that he does!"

Quickly Red Alert looked up and stared at the femme, his optics searching through hers. Maybe, just maybe, she was right.

"I…Skyrose…" he began, but she cut him off.

"No, now go!" she replied, pointing to the exit. He followed her digit, then looked back. An exhale of air left his vents, and he slowly got up.

"I hope you are right…" he muttered, and Skyrose flashed him a smile.

"I know I am!"

Then the Security Director began out of the Med Bay and towards the Monitor Room to tell Inferno something he had been keeping locked away in his spark.

* * *

Inferno was sitting in one of the chairs when Red Alert had walked in. He stopped to stared at the firetruck's back before actually saying anything.

"Inferno, I…" he began, spark beating fast. His glitch screamed that he shouldn't, but his spark said that he should.

The firetruck turned the chair around and greeted the Security Director, "'Ello Red. What's up?" The firetruck's spark was beating fast as well. He was alone, and maybe now he should tell Red Alert. He knew that he should, so he wouldn't live with the feeling that he should have till his off-lining. So, it was now or never.

Red Alert exhaled and spoke, "Inferno, I…" He was at loss of words. How would he ever tell Inferno?

"Red, what's the matter?" the red mech asked, optic ridge rising.

"It is just that I…" Red Alert bowed his helm and muttered, "I really like you Inferno. I have for a long time. You've been the only friend I've had in a long time, and I just kind-of fell for you. Hope you aren't mad or repulsed that a glitch like me likes you." The glitch in his processor began to scream, and his helm horns flicker a spark of blue. It was going to break his spark if the firetruck didn't return the feelings. Maybe Skyrose was wrong? He looked up and saw a shock faceplate of Inferno.

_I knew it…he doesn't like me…I better just go…_

The Lamborghini turned and was about to leave, when he felt a strong hand land on his shoulder and stop him.

"Red Alert, I wouldn't ever be repulse by you. It would be hard too, since I like you as well."

The Security Director's optics widen in shock, and he slowly turned around to face a smiling Inferno.

"Really?" he asked, helm horns sparking a bit. The firetruck nodded.

"Yes, I do, and Red, I hope you don't mind…"

The Lamborghini didn't have time to ask before Inferno was kissing him. He soon melt into the embrace and kiss. It lasted forever, or so it seemed to them. They slowly parted and stared into each other's optics.

"Red, can I ask you something?"

Red Alert nodded and replied, "Mm-hmm."

"Who is Skyrose? Just a friend or what?"

The red and white mech opened his dental plates and was about to reply, when someone beat him to it.

"I'm his sister. Older sister to be exact."

Red Alert turned his helm, and Inferno looked up to see Skyrose in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. They quickly back away, cooling fans working over-time to keep them cool. She chuckled at their embarrassment. There was soon a pause of akward silence between Red Alert and Inferno, and Skyrose. Then the larger red mech broke the silence.

"Your Red's sister?" the firetruck asked, glancing between the two. There were some similarities, but not much. The color scheme was a big thing too. Skyrose chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I always protected little Reddy from danger, but…" she stared directly at Inferno, "guess my job is up. You take care of my little brother. But if he ever gets hurt, I coming after your aft. Understand?" The tone of her voice dropped into a deep and deadly tone, putting a little bit a fear in Inferno's spark.

Inferno quickly nodded and replied, "I understand, but I would never let that happen." He then wrapped his arms around the small red and white mech, who flinched a little bit. He smiled a warm smile, which Skyrose mimicked.

The red and white femme chuckled and replied, "Good. Well, better get going. See ya two later!" She then turned and left. Red Alert looked up at Inferno, and Inferno looked down.

"You would? Even if I'm a glitch?" the smaller mech asked.

Inferno nodded and replied, "Yes. Forever." A warm smiled spread across his dental plates. A smiled spread across Red's as well."But why didn't you tell me who is she was before?" The smile faded from Red's facplates.

"Well…I guess I didn't want people to know that my sister had a glitch of a little brother…" he replied, then looked away. Inferno pouted and gently tipped the Secruity Director's chin up so he would face him.

"You're not a glitch Red. You're fine just the way you are…" Inferno whispered, then added, "I love ya." He smiled once more, causing the Lamborghini to smile again.

"I love you too Inferno."

Then Inferno bent his helm lower and Red Alert raised his, and they kissed once more.

* * *

Yep…that was the twist! Hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Good easy on me about this pairing…first time doing it, and I was trying to make them sound not so OOC! Hope that they don't sound like it.

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
